The present invention relates to blankets and coverlets and more particularly to a wrap having a conchiform or clam shell shape, a kit which can be assembled into the wrap and a pattern for the segments of the wrap.
From time immemorial parents have struggled to find easier ways of wrapping babies and keeping them wrapped. Blankets have some shortcomings. They are hard to spread with one hand while holding a struggling baby with the other arm. They are easy for an older baby to kick apart and generally disorder while he is being wrapped. Blankets also do not surround a small baby's head very well. Buntings solve these problems by enclosing the infant in a hooded sack. However, buntings do not fit well unless they are sized to the infant and it is difficult to get a baby in or out of the bunting, particularly without awakening it when it is asleep.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide an improved wrap that is easy to unfold with one hand, a kit which can be assembled into the wrap and a pattern for the segments of the wrap.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved wrap that is relatively difficult for an infant to kick into disarray, a kit which can be assembled into the wrap and a pattern for the segments of the wrap.
It is further highly desirable to provide an improved wrap that is relatively easy to remove or place on a baby while it is asleep, a kit which can be assembled into the wrap, and a pattern for the segments of the wrap.
It is likewise highly desirable to provide an improved wrap that will readily surround the head of a small infant, a kit which can be assembled into the wrap, and a pattern for the segments of the wrap.
It would finally be highly desirable to provide an improved wrap that meets all the above desired features.